List of The Land Before Time movies
The Land Before Time (1988) Main Article: The Land Before Time In the film that started it all. An earthquake separates the main characters from their families, and they set off to reunite with them in the fabled Great Valley. They face dangers such as starvation, Sharpteeth, and splitting up. The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Main Article: The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Soon after arrival in the Great Valley, the Gang chase some Egg Stealers into the Mysterious Beyond and discover an egg from which a Sharptooth hatches. But they made a hole in the Great Wall and the Egg Stealers are out for revenge. The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving (1995) Main Article: The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving The gang is in some trouble with bullies, but then a much bigger problem appears. The Thundering Falls stop and the valley starts drying out. To make things even worse (for the main characters) Cera's grouchy but well-meaning father bans her from playing with Littlefoot! The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) Main Article: The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists A herd of farwalker longnecks visits the valley, telling that their homeland was transformed into the Land of Mists. Grandpa Longneck then becomes mortally ill and Littlefoot, along with a young longneck from the herd named Ali, sets out to find the cure: the Night Flower, which grows in... the Land of Mists! The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) Main Article: The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island Leaf gobblers appear and eat all of the green food in the Great Valley and the herds leave. The gang set out to find green food so their herds will not break up after a disagreement. While doing this they wind up on an island and meet a friend they have not seen in a while. The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) Main Article: The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock A large longneck named Doc appears in the valley, and Littlefoot believes him to be the Lone Dinosaur of legend. Later Littlefoot and his friends accidentally break off one of the stone teeth of Saurus Rock when searching for Cera's niece and nephew, and as told in the legend bad luck seems to descend upon the valley. Unfortunately the adults blame Doc! The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) Main Article: The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Littlefoot sees a strange flying rock one night while everyone is sleeping. They valley has some visitors, among them Petrie's uncle Pterano and some rainbowfaces that seem to talk in riddles and explain that the rock may be a "Stone of Cold Fire". Ducky is taken captive by Pterano and his henchmen and the gang set out to save her from her captors who have set out to capture the stone of cold fire for themselves. The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) Main Article: The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Some spiketail farwalkers visit the valley. During their visit snow falls upon the valley. Spike, who has befriended another stegosaur, goes with the spiketails. Ducky sets out to bring Spike back and the gang set out to save Ducky. The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) Main Article: The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water During a bad rainy season more rain than usual falls upon the Great Valley, so much that it floods part of it. Littlefoot meets a new friend who lives there but also a huge swimming sharptooth. An earthshake traps the gang and they go on a journey to get home - returning their new friend on the way. The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) Main Article: The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot has odd dreams. He finds out his grandparents have also and it means they must set out and travel to a destination they have not seen. His friends set out after he has left to catch up. But a surprise is in store for Littlefoot once he reaches their destination. The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) Main Article: The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses It is almost time for the Great Valley herd to have some of the tree sweets. Something knocks them down and it is discovered some tiny dinos have moved into the Great Valley. Littlefoot makes some new friends, and must make a difficult decision. Meanwhile, Cera's father falls in love. The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) Main Article: The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers It is an important time for Petrie, showing he can fly with his family. Also Cera learns some news concerning her family. While this occurs they also meet a new friends, but what is he, no one knows, not even him. The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) Main article: The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends Some Yellow Bellies appear in the Great Valley. They are trying to find their way to Berry Valley. The gang sets out to help them find their way there. Category:Lists